The New Girl
by KatyCat123
Summary: The Pretty Committee is back for eighth grade! Massie is confident they'll rise to the top once again. What the girls don't know is that there's an unexpected surprise waiting for them behind the polished doors of BOCD. What's coming for them could lead to the most event filled year yet...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer, I have not read all the Clique books and I apologize if Lisi Harrison wrote about the clique going through eighth grade, I know them as seventh graders. Sorry if I messed up some events. Clearly I am not the original author.**

Massie Block: Totally ready for eighth grade. New style, new room, new haircut, and ready to rock! Massie's sure the Pretty Committee will be the top girls all day, every day.

Alicia Rivera: Just returned from Italy after a 3-week shopping spree! Satisfied with staying under Massie's enormous shadow, _for now_…

Dylan Marvil: Going back to school this year with a HART cousin. Too bad he's a cousin! Bouncy red curls in full spring and money for the year from helping her mother with the show.

Kristen Gregory: Going to Honors Algebra! Mom was so happy; Kristen's wearing her own designer for the first week of school! Not that mom approved of course, just Kristen was able to buy it…

Claire Lyons: No longer shopping at Gap thanks to her dad's promotion. Confidence and wallet = the new Claire.


	2. Chapter 1: Ay-sap!

**Sorry this chapter is a bit of fluff. I wanted to kind of introduce my writing style and leave you at an interesting part of the story. Please review! :)**

Massie got up to her morning alarm, stretched, and yawned. _First day of seventh grade, here I come!_ She thought. Massie admired the outfit she had put on her new Massie-quin. The girls would love it! After a quick shower, hair and makeup, and a wonderful breakfast of waffles, fruit, and hash browns, Massie grabbed her stuff and rushed out to the Range Rover. Or rather, walked slowly heel before heel, clicking down the driveway…

First stop, Claire (the closest to Massie's house).

"OMG! It's so good to see you! Love the hair," Claire squealed as she climbed into the car. Massie rolled her eyes. They had seen each other over the summer many times and Facetimed to talk about back to school. Massie nodded approvingly at Claire's Juicy Couture.

"Got the gifts?" Massie asked. Claire nodded in response.

Next, Dylan was picked up.

"Hey guys!" She said as she arrived. Her curly hair was professionally done and she was bouncy as ever. Massie spotted a cute guy walking out of Dylan's door.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Oh, him," Dylan tossed her hair over her shoulder. "That's Dan," She said as if that explained it all. Massie looked at her. "He's my cousin. Staying at our house this week. He's going to school with us but his parents wanted to drop him off today."

Massie nodded, "HART?"

"Definitely," said Dylan.

Claire giggled nervously, "It did seem so…"

After picking up Alicia and Kristen, Massie clapped her hands and turned so she was facing everyone.

"Gift time!" The girls had planned to exchange small gifts on the first day of school. Claire smiled, she took out 4 separate jewelry boxes. "Open them!" She said excitedly. The girls found custom made jewelry with their initials engraved, and of course, a homemade friendship bracelet to wear with them. Claire showed them her own bracelet on her left wrist. After receiving brand new nail polish, a jewelry box, and a newly released perfume from Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan respectively, Massie took out her carefully thought out gifts. The girls were speechless when they took out beautiful diamond necklaces, each shining in the light. They saw that engraved on the back were the words, Friends Forever and silver infinity signs. Each diamond was a different shape and color depending on the girl. After carefully stowing away the gifts and putting on the necklace and bracelet, thanks-yous were exchanged and they moved on to gossip.

Soon they thanked Issac and the girls were parked at school. One by one, they gracefully descended out of the car. In a V shape, they walked towards their favorite oak tree. Everywhere, teens backed up, yelled their hellos, or tossed out compliments at the Pretty Committee. "Cool haircut!", "Love the shoes!", "Where's that makeup from?"

Although Massie was secretly proud, she didn't stop for a beat as they walked up to the tree. _We're at the top of the school now, nothing can stop us. _She thought.

"Outfit check!" Massie said as soon as she was on the grass.

"Me first." Alicia stood up, spun around, and struck a pose. She was a new Ralph Lauren (obvi) top from the latest collection and had on a pair of light wash jeans from Miss Sixty. She had on black pumps and black nail polish to match it. Alicia topped off her look with black oversized sunglasses on her head and a layer of fresh MAC Lipglass. The other girls decided on 9.7. After all the girls had received their ratings, Massie stood up and clapped her hands. "Let's go in, we have some locker business to figure out before the back to school assembly."

"3, 2, 1." Massie pushed open the polished doors and walked in. The rest of the Pretty Committee followed with blank runaway stares. Only Claire had a bright smile on her face. LBRs everywhere moved to the side respectfully and admired the 5 girls. Massie led them slowly to the end of the hallway, where they stopped to pick up their schedules and locker assignments. Alicia had made sure they were all next to or across from each other so they could stay together throughout the day.

"50 gossip points," Alicia said immediately as they walked to their respective lockers.

"50? Already?" Massie questioned the Hispanic beauty.

"Yep," Alicia nodded smugly.

"Spill," Dylan said, eager to hear the news.

"Well," Alicia began. "I hear there's a new -"

Alicia stopped talking. Massie turned to see why, pushing open the school doors was a petite Asian girl. She had the looks of a model straight from the pages of Seventeen. Next to her, even Alicia dulled in comparison! She was wearing Ella Moss from head to toe, except for her Jimmie Choo flip flops. She had barely any makeup on! Massie gasped, then tried to pretend she hadn't.

"Um, who is _she_?" This girl had to go, ay-sap!


	3. Chap 2: Dan, Claire, and Valentine Tang

**As you may have noticed, my chapters are all very short. I personally hated scrolling through long fanfictions, no matter how good they were. Sorry if you like long chapters...**

**Please review! :) -Katy**

"Um, who the hell is she?" Massie asked when she had regained her voice.

"_That_," Alicia said distastefully, "is Valentine Tang. She moved here about a week ago and her mom works at the same lawyer firm as my dad. Her older sister works as an editor at _Seventeen_!"

Massie practically had smoke coming out from her ears. Briarwood boys were all turning their heads to look at the new girl with interest, and boy were they interested. Claire pouted and crossed her arms over her newly-grown cleavage.

"So I spend the whole summer on maintaining this and now she bursts in?" Claire motioned towards her chest. Alicia laughed.

Massie turned towards the PC, "Feign friendliness," She said.

The girls didn't know what Massie was up to but nodded their heads to show they understood. Spinning on her heel, Massie marched straight up to Valentine.

"Hello, I see you're new here. Welcome to BOCD," Massie had a huge, fake smile plastered onto her face. Valentine either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Hi. I'm Val, and you are?"

"Massie Block. Rhymes with classy. Pleased to meet you," Massie stuck out her hand and fixed her hard, steel gaze on Valentine. The new girl didn't even flinch, she looked the alpha straight in the eye.

"So, I was wondering, do you know where I could find Honors Algebra with … Mr. Burton?"

Kristen gasped. "Honors Algebra with Mr. Burton is really advanced though. Are you sure you have that class?" Massie glared at her for acknowledging that accomplishment.

Sure enough, Valentine smiled smugly. "I'm totally sure, what do you have?"

"Well, same thing, but I was told that no one else got into that class…" Kristen trailed off.

"Guess the told you wrong. See you guys around, bye _May-sie_," Valentine was sure to put emphasis on the May in May-sie.

Before Massie could use one of her famous comebacks, the girl was gone and Derrick, Cam, Josh, Dan, and a few other guys arrived.

"I see you made friends," Dylan observed. She nodded at Dan when the said this.

Dan nodded, "Just told these guys I played soccer and was your cousin." Dan flashed a 1000 watt smile at the girls. Claire giggled and thrust her new bust at him. Cam's face fell. They had stopped their relationship somewhere around spring break in seventh grade and become 'just friends', but it was clear to almost everyone that he was still in love. Except for Claire, and maybe Dan.

The group became to chat amongst themselves, Massie complaining about the new girl, Alicia sharing bits and pieces of gossip, and everyone discussing what they had done over the summer, when Dan and Claire hurried away, claiming they had to get to the assembly quickly. Everyone sat at the assembly based on what their first period class was. Dan and Claire had English together. Massie shook her head and looked at Cam. _Someday he'll learn to tell her…_ She thought. Then the bell rang and the group started slowly making their way towards the auditorium.

After their morning classes, the PC and their Briarwood friends including Dan sat at Table 12.

"How cool is the modified cafeteria?" Dylan asked. "They have a brand new salad bar, and a fat free, gluten free, low calorie dessert bar!"

"Taste free too," mumbled Josh in a low voice.

Everyone laughed. Suddenly, a Michael Kors tote bag in bright pink plopped down on their table. Massie looked up and glared at the smiling face of Valentine Tang.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Everyone looked at Massie, expecting her to turn the girl away. Kemp looked at the area slightly above the girl's stomach.

"We'd love to have you sit here," Massie said with a forced smile. There was a glint in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: The War Begins

**This chapter continues exactly where the previous chapter left off. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this new chapter. As always, please review. xoxo –Katy**

After getting there lunches, the PC and the Briarwood boys headed back to their table, currently occupied by Valentine.

"What are you eating?" Dylan asked, unable to restrain the curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, this? This is just roast pork in BBQ sauce rolled in a Chinese Pancake. And that's egg drop soup," Valentine replied, as if talking to a toddler.

Massie was still making her way around the table. She slowly reached out as if to pull out her chair but instead, she tipped her bright purple blueberry smoothie over. And guess where it spilled? Right on Valentine's lap.

"Oops," Massie commented. She sounded not one bit sorry and cupped her hand over her mouth as if to be horrified, or to cover a smile.

"That's fine," Valentine replied smoothly. "I actually have more designer in my locker. Unlike your last season rags."

The whole cafeteria was silent. Although that hadn't been much of an insult, everyone knew that Massie would ruin the new girl. Massie narrowed her eyes at the new girl. Valentine glared back.

The war had officially begun.

* * *

Valentine sighed as she walked into the Social Studies room. She had just changed into her spare clothes and gotten ready for her next class. It wasn't that she was afraid of that bee-yotch Massie, she was just not in the mood to do anything except focus on her studies. When her mom had gotten a new job, she had been happy to focus on her math and tone -down a bit on her inner fashionista. Looked like this year would be the same as every other year…

* * *

"You know what we should do?" Massie said. She was sitting with her friends in the Range Rover. The first school day had been pretty uneventful except for catching up with friends and that _girl_. Just the boring teacher yak about the curriculum, grading, expectations, and that kind of thing. "We should throw a party," Massie continued. "You know, like a back to school, casual thing."

Her friends nodded in agreement. They also thought there should be some kind of big event just to remind the school that they were at the top no matter what.

* * *

Claire pulled her covers over her head and smiled at her phone. She and Dan were having their first date after school on Wednesday! They had just been texting and he had ended with:

_DanCanShoot101: Night Claire, cant wait to cu tomorrow! xoxo_

After they had met, they had hit it off immediately. Claire felt like they were made for each other. She fell asleep with thoughts only on his warm, brown eyes and his adorable smile.


End file.
